headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Kindred: The Embraced
Category:ArticlesCategory:Programs Kindred: The Embraced was a short-lived television series that ran for only eight episodes on the Fox network. The series was based on the popular roleplaying game "Vampire: The Masquerade" published by White Wolf Publishing. The plot of the series revolved around Detective Frank Kohanek (played by C. Thomas Howell) who begins investigating a string of bizarre murders which ultimately brings him into conflict with reputed crime boss Julian Luna. What Kohanek doesn't yet realize however is that Luna is a vampire and the "prince" of San Francisco. Even after he learns the truth about Luna and his "Kindred", he commits himself to bringing the vampire down at any cost. Clans The clans presented in this series are based on those from the Vampire: The Masquerade roleplaying game. In the 1st-3rd editions of the game, there are thirteen established vampire clans (not counting extinct clans and alternate bloodlines). Kindred: The Embraced however only focuses on six of the clans. The primary clans presented in the series are the Ventrue, the Toreador, the Gangrel, the Brujah and the Nosferatu. The Assamite clan are presented in the episode "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori", but possess distinctly different abilities from the other clans. In the game, members of a specific clan are proficient with a set group of powers, but in the series blends these elements together, giving all vampires the same abilities, though with varying degrees of skill. Ventrue: The Ventrue were one of the original thirteen vampire clans descended from Caine, the first vampire. The Ventrue are characteristically portrayed as leaders, nobles, politicians and businessmen and are one of the architects of the faction known as the Camarilla. More than any other clan, Ventrue vampires produce the most Princes and Archons and excel at games of deceit and manipulation. : Representatives: :* Archon Raine :* Julian Luna :* Anne Fey :* Sunny Toussaint Toreador: The Toreador were one of the original thirteen vampire clans descended from Caine, the first vampire. The Toreador are classically portrayed as hedonists with an acute appreciation for the arts. Toreador vampires are usually found within artist colonies and may include poets, painters, sculptors, musicians, etc. This is not to say that Toreador divorce themselves from politics or Kindred affairs. In many ways, the view games of deceit and manipulation as an art form and many prove to be just as politically savvy as any Ventrue vampire. : Representatives: :* Grace Dugan :* Lillie Langtry :* Riannon :* Zane Brujah: The Brujah original thirteen vampire clans descended from Caine, the first vampire. The Brujah are characteristically portrayed as rogues, rebels and rabble-rousers, who are desperately trying to bring back to glory days of ancient Carthage when the clan wielded true power over the Kindred. The Brujah can be found in both the Camarilla as well as their rival faction, the Sabbat. Modern Brujah tend to enjoy more violent lifestyles and it is not uncommon to see these vampires associating with biker gangs, street gangs or organized crime. : Representatives: :* Bate :* Cameron :* Clyde :* Cyrus :* Eddie Fiori :* Gangrelle :* Martin :* Nino Donelli :* Paulie Boyle :* Sasha Luna :* Sorel Gangrel: The Gangrel were one of the original thirteen vampire clans descended from Caine, the first vampire. The Gangrel are nomadic by nature and as such, they rarely involve themselves with the political structure of a given environment. Despite this however, many Gangrels are aligned with the Camarilla, though just as many Gangrel antitribu follow the ways of the Sabbat. The Gangrel are closer to nature than most other vampires, preferring to live in the wild rather than the congested, polluted cities of their contemporaries. One of a Gangrel's inherent powers is the ability to shape-shift into the form of a wolf. Because of this, Gangrel vampires have a better chance of getting along with werewolves than any other clan, even though werewolves typically view all vampires as corrupt, dead things that are part of the Wyrm. : Representatives: :* Cash :* Jamie :* Lorraina :* Starkweather :* Stevie Ray Nosferatu: The Nosferatu were one of the original thirteen vampire clans descended from Caine, the first vampire. More than most other clans, Nosferatu are the least human in terms of physical appearance. They are characterized by their bald heads, extended fangs, pointed ears, bloodshot eyes and razor-sharp claws. Because of this, the Nosferatu are usually set apart from most other vampire clans, but their common physical condition makes them one of the more unified and closely-knit clans. The Nosferatu tend to create havens in dank and dark places such as sewers - safely hidden from the prying eyes of humanity. The Nosferatu are excellent scavengers and information brokers and are known for creating vast spy networks throughout their various subterranean warrens and tunnels. : Representatives: :* Camilla :* Daedalus :* Goth Episodes |- | 2 | "Prince of the City" | Peter Medak | John Leekley | April 3rd, 1996 | 3795-002 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 3 | "The Nightstalker" | John Harrison | John Leekley & P.K. Simonds | Unaired | 3795-003 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 4 | "Romeo and Juliet" | Ralph Hemecker | Joel Blasberg | April 10th, 1996 | 3795-004 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 5 | "Live Hard, Die Young, and Leave a Good Looking Corpse" | James L. Conway | Aaron Mendelsohn & Paul Tamasy | April 17th, 1996 | 3795-005 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 6 | "The Rise and Fall of Eddie Fiori" | Kenneth Fink | Scott Smith Miller | April 24th, 1996 | 3795-006 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 7 | "Bad Moon Rising" | James L. Conway | Jean Gennis, Phyllis Murphy & John Leekley | May 1st, 1996 | 3795-007 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |- | 8 | "Cabin in the Woods" | Ralph Hemecker | P.K. Simonds | May 8th, 1996 | 3795-008 |- | colspan="6" align="left" | |} Characters Notes & Trivia * The entire series was released to DVD on August 21st, 2001. * Actor Mark Frankel, who played the role of Julian Luna, was killed in a motorcycle accident shortly after the conclusion of the series. * Mark Frankel was credited only as "Julian" in the opening credits. * Although Brian Thompson, who played Eddie Fiori appeared in six of the eight episodes, he was always credited as a guest star in the end title credits. * Series regular Kelly Rutherford, did not make her first appearance until the second episode "Prince of the City". * Kindred: The Embraced bears some similarities to another television series, Charmed. Both programs were produced by Aaron Spelling and E. Duke Vincent. Both shows featured "families" of characters gifted with supernatural abilities. Both shows took place in San Francisco, California. The pilot episodes of each series opened up with a shot of the Golden Gate Bridge. Actors Brian Thompson, Channon Roe, Stacy Haiduk and Jeff Kober have appeared on both programs. * This series is the first horror genre work for Robert M. Williams, Jr., who works as a first assistant director on "The Nightstalker". Robert would eventually go on to become a producer on American Horror Story: Freak Show. See also * Kindred: The Embraced * Kindred: The Embraced characters * Kindred: The Embraced locations * Kindred: The Embraced episodes * Kindred: The Embraced cast & crew * Kindred: The Embraced image gallery * Kindred: The Embraced character list * Kindred: The Embraced miscellaneous External Links * * * * Kindred: The Embraced at Wikipedia * * * * ---- Category:Fox Broadcasting Company Category:Spelling Television Category:White Wolf, Inc.